Cahaya kita
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: "Mereka mengomel lagi?" Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya disaat orang lain mengucilkan karena latar belakang keluarganya. "Semua itu akan berlalu." Chanyeol begitu meresapi setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Dia percaya, seperti kata Sehun, Semua ini akan berlalu/CHANHUN


**Cahaya kita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanHun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Play : Mirror-Lil wayne ft. Bruno mars**

"Berhenti menyalahkanku! Kau juga salah!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud salah?! Jelas sekali jika kaulah yang paling salah disini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tangannya yang hendak memutar handel pintu berhenti. Suara teriakan dari dalam rumahnya menjadi santapan sehari-harinya, dia sama sekali tidak kaget. Sadar jika teriakan dari 'wali'nya tak akan berhenti, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan memutar handel dan membiarkan pintu terbuka, membuat suara teriakan itu terhenti sejenak saat para pelaku menatapnya dengan kesal seolah Chanyeol menggagalkan detik detik peluncuran satelit atau semacamnya.

"Masih ingat pulang?" seorang wanita dewasa berucap sinis, itu bibinya. Bibi terbaik sepanjang masa, sebutan Chanyeol untuknya.

Sedangkan pamannya hanya meliriknya sekilas namun berucap tajam, "Kukira kau lupa jalan pulang."

Chanyeol menatap keduanya datar. Tanpa menghiraukan sindiran mereka, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar dan menutupnya cepat saat suara mereka kembali terdengar. Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Seperti hari hari sebelumnya, itu yang akan Chanyeol lakukan.

Kenapa harus marah? Dia tidak pernah atau balik memaki orang gila dijalanan saat mereka berteriak, lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus membalas orang gila yang kebetulan ada di rumahnya?

"Kau yang mendidiknya jadi seperti ini." pamannya berucap.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar bibinya yang berteriak lagi, "Kalau bukan adikku yang telah mati menitipkannya, aku tak akan mau menampungnya! Jadi berhenti menyalahkanku!"

Oke, tidak harus ada sakit hati disini, Chanyeol menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah. Ibunya sudah mati dan fakta dia dititipkan pada bibi baik hati sepertinya tak ada yang salah, seratus persen tepat.

Sang paman menghenyakkan tubuhnya kesofa kemudian menuding bibi dengan amarah, "Lihat? Sekarang dia berlaku seperti berandalan! Persis seperti ayahnya."

'praangg'

Perdebatan itu terhenti saat terdengar suara yang berasal dari vas bunga dibanting, Chanyeol-si pelaku- terengah karena emosinya, mereka berucap seolah dirinya barang yang dengan mudah dititipkan kesana kemari, mereka juga menyamakan Chanyeol dengan lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan dia dan ibunya, yang akhirnya mengakibatkan Chanyeol terjebak dalam kehidupan seperti neraka ini.

Chanyeol melirik bayangannya yang terpantul dari kaca disamping pintu. "Damn, I just look like my fucking dad." umpatnya.

Sekalipun dalam hidup, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berkeinginan bertatap muka dengan ayahnya. Meski suatu saat nanti Chanyeol harus merangkak hanya untuk menyambung hidup, nama ayahnya hanya akan jadi daftat terakhir orang yang akan dimintai tolong.

"Anak tidak tahu malu! Pergi saja kau, kami tidak menampung preman!"

Chanyeol membanting pintu dan segera melangkah meninggalkan neraka berkedok rumah itu. Jika mereka tidak menampung preman, maka Chanyeol hanya harus terus berperilaku brengsek agar tak perlu kembali ke sana. Dengan senang hati, menjadi brengsek adalah keahlian utama Chanyeol selain sekian tahun bertahan hidup di neraka seperti ini. Tanpa kembali ke rumah ini pun Chanyeol masih bisa bertahan hidup, jadi lebih baik malah.

Karena Chanyeol sudah menemukan rumahnya sendiri, tempat dia kembali.

.

 **-. Kita.-.-.**

 **.**

Sehun berdiri tegak, rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai tertiup angin terlihat kontras dengan lipstik merah yang membalut bibir tipisnya. Tubuhnya yang sintal terbalut tanktop crop putih dan rok lipit hitam mini tak tergetar karena hembusan angin pantai.

Mata birunya menatap lurus matahari yang perlahan beranjak tenggelam, seolah tak takut akan kehilangan cahaya dan diselimuti kegelapan, Sehun tak berkeinginan beranjak meski senja sudah menampakkan diri.

Dia menoleh saat matanya memandang seseorang yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat Chanyeol dengan kaus putih dan celana hitam khasnya berjalan menghampiri. Mereka entah bagaimana sering menggunakan pakaian yang hampir sama tanpa disepakati. Teman teman mereka selalu mencibir segala sesuatu tentang soulmate atau semacamnya, namun Sehun tidak peduli, yang dia tahu, dirinya dan Chanyeol selalu bisa terhubung, seperti saat ini.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol melingkarkan tanganya disekitar pinggang ramping Sehun, perempuan itu tak tergerak sama sekali.

Chanyeol menyusuri garis wajah Sehun dari samping dengan ujung hidungnya. Mengapresiasi pahatan wajah Sehun yang sempurna. Lalu terhenti di bibir Sehun dan meraupnya kasar. Sehun akhirnya sedikit menoleh untuk mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih bersedekap didepan dada.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dengan nafas yang terengah begitu pula Sehun, warna merah lipstik dari bibirnya terbagi menempel di bibir Chanyeol membuatnya terkikik geli. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengelus rahang pria itu pelan.

"Mereka mengomel lagi?"

Suara lembut Sehun beralun ke pendengaran Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia selalu menyukai suara Sehun. Suaranya begitu merdu dan seolah menyentuh hati dan menghangatkan setiap rongga tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menatap mata biru Sehun yang berbinar lembut terbias kemerahan karena warna matahari di hadapan mereka. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya disaat orang lain mengucilkan karena latar belakang keluarganya.

Perempuan itu adalah sosok tegar yang mengajarinya cara bertahan hingga saat ini. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancur hidupnya jika Sehun pergi. Karena Sehun berarti sangat banyak bagi Chanyeol.

"Ya." gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun kini mengelus rambut Chanyeol, kebiasaan Sehun yang sangat disukai Chanyeol. Perempuan ini telah melewati banyak hal buruk tetapi Sehun selalu bisa mendatangkan rasa nyaman walau hanya sentuhan kecil atau keberadaan Sehun disekitarnya.

"Semua itu akan berlalu." Sehun berucap pelan.

Chanyeol begitu meresapi setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Dia percaya, seperti kata Sehun, semua ini akan berlalu. Layaknya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Ya, kau bisa bertahan maka akupun bisa."

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Dia mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol penuh perasaan. Dulu, kehidupan Sehun tak sebebas ini. Dulu, jauh sebelum Sehun bertemu Chanyeol, Sehun hanyalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap antara ibu dan selingkuhannya. Suami sang ibu adalah pebisnis sukses yang memaksanya berpindah pindah negara untuk urusan bisnis. Selama selang sekian tahun itulah ibu Sehun menjalin hubungan terlarang hingga Sehun lahir karena ketidaksengajaan.

Karena sang ibu terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang diberikan suaminya, dia dengan tega membuang Sehun yang pada saat itu berumur enam tahun ke jalanan. Sehun ditemukan orang yang bukannya menolong malah menjual Sehun hingga korea selatan, tempatnya bertemu Chanyeol.

Di usia dini Sehun harus bekerja di sebuah bar, mulai dari bersih bersih hingga menjadi penari striptease ketika dia beranjak dewasa sampai saat ini. Sehun sudah terlanjur kotor, dan Sehun tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berhenti mencari uang dengan jalan ini.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, aku akan bekerja keras, membeli rumah dan membuka usaha setelah kita menikah. Lalu kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama anak anak kita." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Terdengar menyenangkan." gumam Sehun.

Kepalanya menoleh untuk memandang matahari yang mulai menghilang, Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak pernah takut saat matahari tenggelam dan aku akan kehilangan cahaya."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan terpana karena bias senja mempercantik paras indah Sehun. Dia begitu beruntung dapat memiliki Sehun ketika para pria yang jauh lebih kaya mengejar wanitanya. Sempat Chanyeol ingin berhenti, mengikhlaskan Sehun untuk membina hubungan dengan lelaki yang memiliki masa depan terjamin dan latar belakang keluarga yang baik. Tapi Chanyeol goyah karena keegoisannya sendiri, jika Sehun pergi dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk berjuang, dia ingin menyimpan Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri dan wanita itu dengan senyuman lembutnya menautkan diri secara senang hati pada Chanyeol, pemuda brengsek dan segala kekurangannya.

"Karena aku sudah memiliki cahaya sendiri." ucap Sehun, "Cahaya kita, harapan kita. Aku tidak akan takut tentang takdir yang akan menyandungku kembali."

Seiring dengan kelanjutan ucapan Sehun, Senyum keduanya terbit bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang meredup kemudian menghilang tertutupi warna biru gelap langit malam dan bibir mereka yang menyatu dan saling memagut, mensyukuri pertemuan mereka diantara busuknya kehidupan.

"Karena aku yakin dikehidupan yang bagaimanapun, kau akan tetap menemukanku."

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **Ini fict pendek pertamaku setelah sekian lama dan aku merasa mengacaukan ide awalku. Lalu aku sadar, aku sama sekali tidak punya bakat memilih judul .**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**


End file.
